1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guard that protects a strap from fraying or cutting when passing over the edge of a load.
2. Description of Related Art
Those in the trucking, moving and other transporting fields continuously move heavy loads on their vehicles. Depending on the size and weight of the load, bungee cords, twine or nylon straps are used to tie-down the load and prevent it from sliding during transport. For especially heavy loads, nylon straps are used with a ratchet to tighten the strap beyond what a person can manually pull. Because of the tension and requirement for a taut strap, the straps are often prone to fraying, wearing and tearing after repeatedly rubbing against sharp objects or abrasive surfaces. The edge of the load, container or box scrapes against the strap which may lead to a dangerous situation if the strap loosens or breaks.
On the market there are a few products that may help a user to prevent strap wear during transport. These items fit against the corner of the container as a shield between the load and the strap. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,505,467 by Ronald Bruce Roberts discloses a product protection guard. The guard is a device that includes multiple holes and is placed on the corner of a portable platform. A cord or strap is laced through the holes to secure the load on the platform. While these products provide some assistance, they often are made from plastic or cardboard so over time they themselves become worn, thereby defeating their purpose and eventually damaging the strap.
Therefore it would be beneficial in the art to provide a device that protects a strap when tying-down a load. It would also be desirable in the art to provide a device that is able to withstand heavy duty tension without deforming or breaking.